Beast Of Burden
by kennybaby151
Summary: Two people from two different worlds meet one night that ends up changing everything, and possibly each other.
1. Welcome To The Jungle

I hate these god, awful parties my father throws for no apparent reason. My hands are tucked underneath my thighs to keep myself from biting my nails. Cal reaches over to readjust my tangled up necklaces, and I give her a small smile.

"There's a smile!" she exclaims, and I roll my eyes.

"Oh, stop it."

"I know you hate these taboo parties dad throws, but he did say there's going to be a huge announcement."

"About how he's engaged for the fifteenth time?" I say sarcastically.

"Probably, but we must go for moral support. He is still our dad after all." Callie whispers, and I look out the window, dreading that we're almost there.

"Well, he has been a shitty dad since 1999."

"Toby's going to be there." A grin appears on my face hearing his name.

"Finally, he's back from Europe."

"Seriously, feels like he's been there forever." I nod.

Our car stops in front of the venue, and there's already flashing lights. I curse under my breath. There's nothing that I hate more than paparazzi. But that's what you get when your dad is Ray Steele, lead singer of Sugar & Spice, one of the classic rock bands in the eighties and late nineties.

A man opens my door for me, and I climb out. I rearrange my short dress back into place and Cal is right behind me, doing the same. She grabs ahold of my hand, and we start heading towards the flashing lights.

"Anastasia, look over here!"

"Calypso, not so little anymore!"

"Nice legs, Anastasia!"

We both try to ignore their constant screams at us, and finally step inside. My eyes try to adjust to the normal lighting, and I take in the the loud music. Callie is pulled away from some of the friends she invited. So now I'm left alone to endure this tasteless party. I should've asked Kate to come, damn it.

I find the open bar, and ask for a ginger ale. I'm totally not up for drinking tonight, unless if I possibly meet my future step mother, then that definitely calls for some shots.

"Look what the cat dragged in." A voice shouts behind me, and I turn around.

"The cat has excellent taste." Toby laughs, and I bring him into a tight hug. "I've missed you baby brother."

"Missed you too, Annie."

I pull away to have a better look at him. His brunette, curls are slightly longer and has grown some scruff. He wears tight black, skinny jeans with a button up shirt and a black blazer.

"How was photographing naked women, perv?"

"I did it all for the sake of art."

"If you say so."

"Have you seen daddy dearest?" I shake my head.

"Nope, and not going to."

"Anastasia." Toby uses his stern voice.

"Why should I?"

"Well, you came here. So, obviously apart of you still cares for him." I bite my lip, and sigh.

"Let's just go, and get it over with." I wrap my arm around his, and go to find our father sipping probably his fourth Jack Daniels. Young woman, most likely around my age all surround him, and bat their eyelashes at him.

"Hi, dad." Toby says, and it grabs his attention.

"Hey! Kiddos!" Ray reaches for both of us, and manages to spill his drink all over in the process. I back away before Jack Daniels is covering my dress.

"So why the party?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Big announcement coming up soon."

"Like what?"

"Not revealing a thing, yet." He uses his pointer finger and thumb to mimic sealing his mouth shut.

"Ray, you're needed." A lady appears, tugging on his arm.

"We'll catch up later, kiddos." I turn towards Toby, and start laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"He is such a joke. Catch up with us later? Bullshit."

"Just give him a chance, Ana."

"Haven't I already given him enough?" It becomes silent between us, and I sigh. "I need a drink."

I walk away before I have to hear Toby defend my hopeless father anymore. There's an empty spot near the bar calling my name. I immediately get the bartender's attention, and order myself one vodka tonic. As I wait, I run my hands over my face and shut my eyes a bit.

"I've been there before." A husky voice says next to me, and I glance up. I'm met with the grayest eyes I have ever seen.

"Trust me, you don't know a thing with I'm experiencing at the moment."

"Try me." He leans his hip against the bar, and smirks.

"I rather not." My drink is finally placed in front of me, and I take an eager sip.

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't know you, and can tell I probably won't like you." He raises a brow.

"You've just met me, and you're already starting to not like me?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Why don't you like me?"

"Your whole demeanor is throwing me off."

"I should say the same with yours."I finish my drink, and snap my fingers for another one.

"It's all part of my charm." I finally face him to get a better stare at my admirer.

He looks incredibly sharp in a black suit, a gray tie matching his eyes. His dark copper hair is all over the place, imaging that he must run his hands through it a lot. Holy fuck, he's good looking. When I catch his eyes, he notices me gazing at him and a smirk graces his lips.

"You were just checking me out."

"I was not!"

"And you liked what you saw." I roll my eyes, and reach for my new vodka tonic. "Just admit it."

"Never, ever." I toss back the rest of my drink.

"Easy there, killer."

"Don't tell me what to do." The bartender appears again, and before I can open my mouth to order another drink. I'm cut off.

"She's done drinking for tonight, man." He nods and heads over to help other customers.

"What the hell?"

"It's for your own good, trust me."

"What it's to you to know what's good for me?" I point my finger at him, and his face becomes concern.

"I apologize, I just thought-"

"You thought nothing." Suddenly, a young, blonde woman comes up to us and starts whispering in his ear. "Unbelievable."

I storm away from the bar, and hear him screaming for me to wait. No chance in hell will I be waiting for him. That sleaze ball had the nerve to hit on me, while with his girlfriend.

A woman with a tray of champagne walks past me, and I stop her before she gets any further. I snatch a glass and already manage to chug half of it.

"There you are!" Calypso yells, and I smile drunkenly at her.

"Here I am."

"You're drunk, already."

"I'm slightly getting drunk. There's a difference, Cal." She crosses her arms, and glares at me like a disapproving mother.

"I thought you said you weren't going to drink." I shrug.

"I changed my mind."

"For someone who dislikes dad so much, how ironic of you starting to act like him." Cal marches past me and I'm left feeling like shit.

My lovely father enters the stage, and the music is turned down. The crowd starts to cheer for him and he revels in it. He thanks everyone for coming out, and I just roll my eyes. A entourage of people come up on stage, including my admirer and the blonde woman. What the fuck?

"I'm here to announce that I've signed with the record company, Grey Records for my own solo album." Ray yells into the microphone, and everyone applauds. This is what the party was all about? He could've just did an interview with some big shot magazine, not a stupid party.

I find myself back at the bar, ordering probably my fifth drink. Which seems idiotic of me to continue drinking when I've upset Cal, but I'll call her in the morning and we will hopefully make up in time for lunch with mom.

"I'm heading out. Just wanted to say goodbye." Toby says, coming up next to me.

"Oh, goodbye!" I hug him close, and we pull apart. He waves his hand towards his nose.

"Had a little bit too much, Ana?"

"Stop."

"When are you going to grow up?" I face back at the bar, and look down at my drink. "See you tomorrow." He follows out with a crowd leaving as well, and I'm left drinking my sorrows away.

I ask the bartender to just leave the bottle of vodka out so I can just continue refilling my glass. He applies as I tell him I'm the star of the party's daughter. I drink till I forget that I've disappointed both of my siblings tonight. Cal was right about me turning into my father, and I hate myself for admitting it.

"I knew I would find you back here." My admirer is back, and I grunt.

"Surprise."

"Where's your ride?"

"Left without me." I slur.

"Come on." His hand reaches out to grab me, but I back away.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home."

"I can make it home by myself, thank you very much." I raise up from my place at the bar, and stumble a bit away from him.

"Can you even walk?"

"Of course I can! I'm not drunk." He keeps up with my staggering pace.

"And I'm an alien." I stop, and stare at him, eyes wide open.

"Are you?" He chuckles, and drags me along with him.

"Let's just get you home." I don't protest because I feel the sudden urge to puke.

Once the fresh air hits my face, my stomach can't hold it back any longer. I bend over, and vomit everywhere. Hands are placed on my body to lead me over to the alley and I continue puking my guts out. My hair is placed out of my face, and I'm forever grateful for that. Finally, it feels like I've emptied out my stomach and I stand back up slowly. I'm handed a handkerchief, and wipe my mouth clean.

"Feel better?" Fingertips rub into my lower back nice, and gently.

"I think so." I turn myself around to face him, and his hands come up to cup my cheeks.

I glance up into his eyes, admiring them. His gray, beautiful eyes make me feel instantly safe. Staring into them held so much concern, and calmness. My eyes then, travel downwards to his pink, kissable lips. How much I want to at this very moment.

"Ana," he whispers, and suddenly, I feel lightheaded.

"I-" My whole body falls forward into his embrace, and instead of still seeing gray eyes, all I see is black.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: So I deleted my first story cause wasn't my best work. Here I present you my latest, and newest story! Review, please.**_


	2. Hotel California

A door slams shut, and I slowly wake up from that awful noise. I try to lift my head up to look around, but it immediately starts throbbing. My eyes close from the brightness creeping in from the thin curtains. I knew I would regret drinking so much last night, and I did it anyways.

I pull the covers over my head to block out the constant noises, and brightness. Wait a minute. These covers aren't mine, and neither is this bed. I peek my head out and find myself in a hotel room, not my bedroom. What the hell? I glance over to find two aspirins and an glass of water.

"You should really take those." I jump at the voice entering the room, and it's my admirer from last night.

"How? What? Did we?" He chuckles, shaking his head.

"I was going to take you home, but you threw up and past out in my arms. And no, we did not. "

"Thank you." I say, while looking down. He sits down on the edge of the bed.

"After you take those, there's the bathroom, and shower if you'd like. Then, there is breakfast waiting for you."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Excuse me?"

"Why take care of me last night when I was probably covered in my own puke, and being a bitch to you." He face becomes serious and full with concern.

"It looked like you needed someone, and I was that someone, unfortunately. Just don't pull that shit again, because chances are there won't be a man like me to help you out like that."

"A man like you?" I joke.

"That's what I said. I don't ever like seeing a woman in a fragile, vulnerable state."

"Good to know." He raises up from the bed. "Wait, I don't even know your name."

"It's Christian Grey." My now named admirer leaves me, and his last name Grey sounds familiar. _Grey Records._ Fuck! He owns the record company my father just signed to, aka Ray's boss.

I climb out of bed, and throw back the two aspirins, chugging the rest of my water. The bathroom is humongous, a large glass shower and egg shaped bathtub taking up the room. I take off the pajamas I was placed in from last night, which was a oversized t-shirt and still wearing my panties. Thank god I wore my boy shorts.

The hot, steaming shower helps wonders with my pounding headache and nauseating stomach. When I enter back into the bedroom, I find a bag filled with clothes around my size. I change into the pair of ripped black jeans, a white button up shirt, and white keds. Interesting that he seems to know my style, and it's kinda weird. Not being able to find a blow drier, I leave my hair to air dry.

I find the dining room, which Christian is sitting at the head of the table reading the newspaper, and a buffet of food taking up much of everything.

"I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered all the breakfast foods off the menu." he explains, and I nod, taking a seat next to him.

"Thanks." I reach for the plate of pancakes, along with bacon and sausage.

"You find everything you needed in there?"

"Yes, I did. But I find quite strange that you bought me these clothes. Also, did you undress me for bed?" Christian chuckles at my questions. He's dressed casually, wearing blue jeans and dark navy blue sweater. His hair all over the place and it's slowly becoming his usual hairstyle.

"I sent my head of security, Taylor to receive the clothing. And yes, someone had to, Anastasia."

"Well, tell Taylor I say thank you."

"Will do." I cut into my pancakes and take large bite. Ah, tastes like heaven. "Good?" I nod.

"Why didn't you tell me that you work with my dad?"

"Honestly, I thought you knew."

"Nope. Ray doesn't tell me anything. So you own the record company?"

"Yes, and I dabble in other things." I raise my brow.

"Like what?"

"Well, other small companies. Also, there's my large company Grey Enterprises."

"You're basically an CEO?"

"Basically." he teases, and I roll my eyes.

"Where's your company located?"

"Seattle, Washington."

"And then why buy a record company in Los Angeles?"

"It was going under, and I'm friends with a producer who works there. He asked me to help save it, and so I did." I bite my lip.

"That's very nice of you." He shrugs.

"It's just business." My phone starts to ring, and I find my purse across the room on the coffee table. I speed walk over to it and it's Kate calling.

"Hello?"

"Where are you? You didn't come home." She sounds panicky.

"It's a long story, but I'll be home soon."

"If you say so."

"I promise. I love you, goodbye!" I hang up before I hear her response. Christian stares at me from across the room, his gaze burning into my skin.

"Boyfriend?" I laugh.

"Best friend." He gets up from his seat, and meets me in the living room. "I should get going."

"You're right." Christian stands in front of me, sexual tension building between us.

"I'm going to use the washroom before I go." I remove myself from the awkwardness, and run into the bathroom. After eating breakfast, I need to brush my teeth, so I grab his toothbrush. He won't even know.

I go back into the living room, where he's waiting for me. He holds out my purse and dress from last night for me.

"I had your dressed dry cleaned. There was some vomit over it." I become red with embarrassment, and nod.

We both enter into the elevator, and I make sure to give myself some distance from him. He presses the buttons to go down and remains standoffish to me. The doors finally dings and opens. God bless! I walk out first, needing to not be stuck in there any longer with him.

"Taylor has the car pulled up." Christian says, catching up with my fast pace.

"I was just going to catch a cab."

"No need. I have a business meeting, and might as well drop you off along the way." He opens the door for me to a parked, black Audi.

"Nice wheels." I say as I slide inside. He jogs around and makes himself situated in the driver seat.

"You have one?" I roll my eyes.

"Would it look like I would have one?" He shrugs.

"You never know." Christian drives into LA traffic, and turns on the radio. A classic Rolling Stones song plays through the speakers. "You a fan?"

"More than just a fan. They're in my top five of all time favorite bands."

"Best song from them, then?" he asks, driving with one hand on the wheel and his elbow resting next to the window.

"Beast Of Burden is hands down their best ballad, and instant classic. But Gimme Shelter is such a underrated song of theirs, and probably my favorite." Christian glances over at me, nodding his head.

"Paint It Black."

"That's your favorite?"

"Oh, definitely. Best song to play on Guitar Hero, too." I roll my eyes.

"That was pretty lame."

"Have you met Mick Jagger because of your dad?"

"Once, but when I was really young. My father admires him so much to name my brother Tobias Jagger." Christian laughs.

"You're kidding."

"I wish I was." The car pulls up to my apartment, and he turns off the car. Christian hops out of the car and before I know it, he's opening my door for me. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to." The walk towards my building entrance is short, and we stop.

"I'm sorry about last night and everything-"

"There's no need. I've been there before." I smirk.

"So you've said before." Our eyes connect, and I'm staring at his light gray eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do." I squint my eyes.

"What?" His hands cup my face, softly and lays his lips on to mine. The kiss is urgent and instantly passionate. I give into kissing him back, deeply. Oh boy, can this man kiss. His tongue glides against my own, and I'm craving more from him. But I'm disappointed when he drags himself away from me.

"I've been wanting to do that since last night."

"I don't blame you." I whisper.

"Have dinner with me, tonight."

"Huh?" He really has to stop saying confusing stuff to me.

"I'll pick you up at eight." Christian gives me one last kiss on my cheek, and gets back into his car. "Laters, baby." I wave, still remotely confused.

I unlock my apartment and walk inside to the smell of brewing coffee. Kate is in the kitchen making herself a late breakfast, and still in her pjs. She hasn't heard me yet because of the music she's blasting. I reach over to turn it down, and her face lights up when she sees me.

"You have some explaining to do, young lady." Kate waves the spatula in my face.

"Can I explain to you later?" She raises her brow. "I'm sorry! I have lunch with Carla and have to meet up with Cal before."

"Okay, fine." I run into my room, and decide to not change, sticking to what I'm wearing now. My makeup is a mess all over my dresser, and I quickly apply some to my face. Now, onto my hair that is nearly dried and wavy. So just throw it up in to a messy bun.

"I'm leaving! Love you, bye!" I shout over my shoulder, locking the door behind me.

Hopefully, my surprise visit to my dear little sister doesn't earn me a door slam in the face. The traffic isn't so bad and I drive up to her little townhouse she shares with three other girls. I ring the doorbell, and one of her roommates answer. She tells me that Cal is still up in her room. I climb up the stairs and find her room on the right.

"Cal?" I knock softly on the door. It opens, and Cal is standing there still in pjs with her makeup freshly done.

"What are you doing here?" she asks, but not in a snotty way.

"I just wanted to talk to you about last night." She lets me inside and closes the door behind her. "You were right, and I shouldn't have gotten drunk last night."

"Ana, I know you and dad's relationship is rocky. He's the same way with me and Toby, but we both understand that he's family."

"You two just haven't seen what I've seen him done before. I'm protective of myself, and you two."

"And we appreciate that so much. I just don't want to see you drink your problems away like he does. That's why I was upset last night with you."

"I'm so sorry, Cal. It won't happen again." I tug her into a tight embrace.

"I hope so, Ana." she murmurs.

"I promise."

Cal gets dressed in a sleeveless, turtleneck, navy blue dress with knee high suede boots. She tells me that I should've dressed up more, and I shrug. I drive us both to our mother's house, up in Malibu. We see that Toby has beaten us there with his classic Mercedes already parked.

"Mom! Your favorite child is here." I yell as we both enter into her house.

"Lies!" Cal replies back. My mother greets us in the living room, wearing high waisted flare jeans with a white top tucked in.

"Anastasia." She gives me a sweet kiss on my cheek, along with Cal. "And Calypso."

"Really, mom?" I roll my eyes.

"I know how you all hate when I say your full names, I get a rise out of it." Toby joins us wearing his usual attire of black skinny jeans, a white long sleeve with a flannel.

"When are you going to cut your hair, daddy junior?" I tease, and he shoves me playfully.

"The ladies happen to love my hair, gives them something to tug on." Cal, Carla, and I all make disgusted faces.

"Enough with the dirty talk, ladies man. Lunch time."

Lunch didn't take so long, and I got out there before my mom would start asking me about potential boyfriends. When I made it back home, Kate left me a note saying she went out with friends from work. I instantly become tired, and in dire need of a long nap. Making myself comfortable on the couch, I pass out.

A honking noise is constantly going off, and wakes me up from my pleasant slumber. I run over to the window to scream at the car and possibly person doing the so called actions. Instead, I find Christian's car, and he's the culprit. _Oh shit, dinner!_

* * *

Author's note: Check out my Pinterest page kennybaby151 to see pictures collating to the story! Please, review!


	3. Go Your Own Way

How could've I slept for so long? I can't seem to wrap my head around it. When Christian sees my head popping outside the window, he stops honking and removes himself from the car. I scream that I'll be right down, and slip on sandals. The elevator takes forever, so I run down the flight of stairs to meet him standing next to his car. His face drops when he sees my casual attire and most likely, my hideous bed head.

"You're not coming?" he asks. I bite my lip, staring at his very handsome suit with no tie.

"I overslept during my nap, and totally forgot. Or I just didn't take you seriously."

"Everything I say, it's going to happen."

"Good to know. But us dating or potentially isn't a bright idea." Christian tilts his head, confused.

"Why?"

"Well, you're my father's boss."

"And.. What's your point?" I shrug.

"Don't mix business with pleasure?"

"Last time I checked you don't work for me."

"But he does for you." Christian sighs, crossing his arms.

"I'm getting a sense this isn't really about your father." I roll my eyes.

"You're not sensing anything."

"Your walls are going back up."

"What?" I blink.

"You do this thing where whenever someone really wants to get to know you, you become defensive, and push them away." he explains, and comes closely to me.

"You don't know anything about me, and you're not going to." I back away, but he latches onto my wrist.

"Someone broke your trust, didn't they?" I rip my arm from his grasp.

"You need to leave." His eyes become sadden.

"I'm sorry. It wasn't my place to ask." I wrap my arms around my body.

"No, it wasn't." We stand in silence. I feel instantly bad for being a bitch. "You're right about everything, but I don't want to get into it. Ever."

"Duly noted." He nods.

"We're not getting dinner, 'cause that means it's a date. So you're welcomed upstairs in my apartment for Chinese takeout, and that's it." Christian smirks.

"I'll take what I'll receive."

"Good."

He follows me back into my building and I decide that we're going to take the stairs. It saves me from that dreadful, sexual tension in the elevator. Thankfully, my apartment is on the third level, so I'm not as much out of breath. But I should start heading back to the gym. I unlock my door and Christian holds it open, as I pass through.

"Lovely home." he comments, while looking around.

"My roommate and best friend designed the whole place. It's a little small, but it's cozy."

"What do you and she do?"

"Kate's a journalist for the Los Angeles Times."

"And you?"

"I'm an artist. Also, someday fashion designer."

"Really?" I nod.

"I like sketching the outfit and then, bringing it to life."

"That's beautiful. How did you learn to draw?"

"It came naturally to me. My mom bought me a sketching journal when I was eight, and I've been drawing ever since." His eyes are dead set onto mine as I talk, and somehow it makes me feel comfortable. "Ready to order Chinese? I'm starving."

"Likewise." I reach for my charging phone and dial the number.

"Anything you want in particular?" He shakes his head.

"Whatever you want, I'll eat." I order us a buffet food, knowing I love to eat a lot and hoping he does too. Christian continues inspecting my house, and pauses at a picture on the wall.

"This is extraordinary." he whispers. I join to stand next to him. The picture is of me, facing out towards the mountains, and a sea of water between us, not being to see my front.

"My brother, Toby took that picture. We were on a family trip, and both woke up before dawn to watch the sunrise. He captured this without me noticing."

"He's a photographer?"

"And the best at it. He was just in Europe photo-shooting models."

"Good for him." I nod. "What do we have here?" Christian has found my old record player.

"My pride and joy." He opens it up, fiddling with it.

"Still works?"

"You just wait and see." I go into my room, and search through my records. My hands find the perfect one to play. He steps aside and I place it onto the player. Suddenly, Dreams by Fleetwood Mac comes on.

"Great choice. Where did you find a old record player like this?"

"It was a gift from my sister. She's into the classics and oldies like me."

"And what does she do?"

"Cal just graduated college, but wants to be a music journalist like my mom was." I walk over to my refrigerator, and find myself a water bottle. "Want something to drink?"

"I'll take what you're having." Grabbing two bottles, I pass one over to him and fall onto the couch next to him. "So that's how your parents must of met, correct?"

"You are. She was interviewing him, and it was love at first sight. Well, so they both said when I was five." He chuckles. "Enough about me. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Started Grey Enterprises at the peek age of twenty two, and made first million by twenty three." He raises his brow.

"How did you learn all that?"

"Google is a very magical thing."

"You Googled me?" I shrug.

"Wanted to know what I was dealing with." Christian chuckles. "So how did you manage to pull that all off?"

"I know what I wanted and stopped at nothing to get it." he says, his eyes locked into mine. It was like he was sending me a message, correlating what he said with me.

"Very inspiring, Mr. CEO."

"I'm glad to see your taste in music isn't all caught up in the rap scene." He changes the subject, and I laugh.

"How do people even rap, though? I can't even talk without messing it up."

"I fully agree with you on that."

A buzzing noise goes off near my door, and it must be the Chinese food. I jump up from the couch to let the guy in and run off to my bedroom to gather some money. When I go back to into the living room, Christian's already at the door paying the man off.

"I could've paid for that." He carries the food into the kitchen, placing it on the table.

"My treat." I roll my eyes.

We both immediately dig into our food, acting like we both haven't eaten in days. My chopsticks become a pain when I can't catch a piece of Mongolian beef.

"Having troubles?" I glance up and find him amused at my difficulties with eating.

"I'm just peachy." Finally, succeeding in eating the piece of beef.

"So how are you feeling since this morning and last night?"

"Much better. I'm quite shocked at myself that I managed to get up early this morning without any problems."

"Not a morning person?" he teases.

"It's not that I'm not a morning person, I love mornings. I'm just not a waking up person." Christian laughs, loudly at my response.

"That's a way to look at it."

I finish first with my food, and get up to clean up the mess. Placing the leftovers in the fridge, and putting clean glasses away. I struggle with positioning one on the top shelf and I feel Christian come up behind me.

"Let me get that." He tries to grab the glass, but I seize it away from him.

"I can do it." I climb onto the counter to set it in its spot, and jump down. "Told you!"

"Cocky little thing, aren't you?"

"Takes one to know one." I gloat in his face and a piece of my hair falls out of my bun. Christian reaches out to put it back into it's place, and I bite my lip. He slowly leans forward, and I know he's going to kiss me. So I decide I'm going to let him. His phone starts ringing in his pocket, interrupting our almost kissing moment. He pulls out his phone and his face hardens upon seeing the contact.

"I should go."

"Wait, what?" He snatches his keys from my coffee table, and walks over to the door.

"It's getting late." I find the time on the wall, _10:25pm._

"Did something happen?"

"No, I just have to go."

"Oh, okay." I whisper.

"See you around." Christian helps himself out the door, and I'm left thinking what the actual fuck just happened? One minute he was all over me, and the next was pushing me away. This is why I hate all men. I shut off all my lights, and decide to call it a night.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks some of you for the review! Appreciate them a lot. Hope you liked the recent chapter!


	4. Free Fallin'

Brightness blinds my eyes, and I yank up my covers to shield them. I feel hands trying to pull them out of my grasp, and I groan. Kate appears in front of me, already all dressed and ready to take on the day. Meanwhile, I'm still dazed from sleeping and my hair's an mess.

"Get up!" she screams, and I shush her.

"You're going to make me go deaf." I raise up in my bed. She moves away, and goes into my closet, reaching for clothes. "What are you doing?"

"We're having a girl's day."

"Yay." I mutter.

"Way to sound super enthusiastic." Kate says sarcastically, tossing an outfit for me onto my bed.

"I am not wearing that."

"Yes, you are. It's cute, and I'm nice enough to let you borrow my black knee high boots."

"But, I hate wearing skirts. Can't I just wear a nice pair of jeans?" I raise my brow, chewing on my lip.

"Nope. Now, get moving!" Kate slaps my ass on the way out.

"Why do you get to wear jeans?" I yell from my bedroom, but hear no response.

I drag myself out of my bed, and place on the clothes Kate picked out. Which is a long sleeved white sweater with a tan, buttoned up skirt, and paired with her black boots. I keep my makeup natural, and leave my hair in long waves.

Kate is in the kitchen, making herself a coffee to go. I announced my presence as I drop my purse and phone on the table. She hands me the tea that she has made for me, and I take a small sip.

"So, how was your night last night?" Kate asks, and I shrug.

"Nothing special." I glance down at me, not wanting to look directly at my best friend.

"Then why did I find a certain man's handkerchief on the couch?"

"What?" I distinctly don't remember him leaving that behind.

"Don't be coy with me, Ana. Who did you have over?" I bite my lip, and sigh.

"Christian Grey." I whisper.

"Grey? Christian Grey?" Her eyes widen.

"No, Barney the Dinosaur." I roll my eyes. "Yes, him."

"You two seeing each other?"

"It's really complicated." I reach for the bread to make myself some toast, and Kate leans against the counter. Her eyes deeply observing me as she drinks her coffee.

"What are you not telling me?"

"He wants to date me, and I'm just not all about it. My father works for him, and plus, the man lives in Seattle. It just wouldn't work out." She raises her brow.

"I know what you're going." I feel taken back and glare at her.

"I'm not doing anything."

"You're making way too many excuses to date this guy." I shake my head.

"I am doing no such thing." Kate sets down her coffee, and places both of her hands onto my shoulder. She looks into my eyes, and I can't look away.

"Ana, not all guys are like Stefan." I close my eyes, and take a deep breath.

"This is not at all about him."

"You're lying straight to me, and to yourself. It's exactly about him, and if you keep comparing every guy to him, you're going to end up alone."

"Way to make me feel better, Kate." I murmur, turning away from her.

"I'm sorry, but it's true. It's been two years, Ana."

"I know, I know."

"I think you should consider dating Christian." I groan. She snaps her fingers in my face to pay attention to her. "You don't have to marry the guy. Just get to know him, and see where it goes."

"Well, I don't know if I want to. After, what happened last night."

"What happened?" I finish making my toast, and take a large bite.

"He left abruptly after a phone call."

"Did he answer it?" I shake my head.

"No, just saw the contact name and then said he had to go. Helped himself out and was gone."

"Maybe it was a work emergency, and he had to take care of it." Kate suggests, and I roll my eyes.

"I doubt it. He immediately acted cold and distant. It had to be something else, something personal."

"Well, you should call him."

"Not a chance. I'm not the type of girl to call a guy and plea for him to tell me why he left so suddenly." Kate shrugs.

"Or just text him that he left behind his handkerchief. Which makes me question who the hell still carries around an handkerchief these days?" I chuckle.

"Rich guys, apparently."

I finish the rest of my toast and my tea. Kate cleans up the mess I made, meanwhile I run into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I fix up my nude lipstick, and meet Kate back into the living room. She slides on her pink high heels and we're out the door.

We spend the early part of our girl's day getting our nails done, and doing some retail shopping. Until, I receive a call from my dear old father repeatedly asking me to go to his house to pick up sheet music he forgot on his way to the recording studio. Of course, I say if he asked Cal and Toby to help out, but replied that they're too busy.

So I find myself cutting Kate and I's day short, and on my way to drop off Ray's sheets. The ride to the studio doesn't take too long and I park next to some black Audi. I run inside, and try to find where Ray would be recording, but his loud voice helps me know where to go. I knock on the door, and I'm guessing his producer lets me in.

"Ana, Banana!" Ray yells, dropping his headphones down and coming to embrace me.

"Hi, Dad." I mumble into his cigarette stained shirt.

"Best daughter in the world to bring these to me." He messes with my hair, and I smile awkwardly.

"Don't tell, Cal." I whisper, crossing my arms.

"Wanna stick around and watch me, kiddo?"

"I actually have plans." Ray's face drops for a second, but then covers it up with a chuckle. "Maybe next time, Dad."

"Yeah, definitely!" I nod, and can't get out of there fast enough.

I glance around the place on my way out, and it has some character. Before I make it outside, I find Christian coming towards me from the opposite way. Shit! What do I do? I sprint towards the door, hoping to get out of here without speaking.

"Ana?" I shut my eyes and stand still, with my back to him. I bite the bullet, and turn around.

"Christian, hey!" He approaches me, slowly. Dressed in a businesslike suit with a nice gray tie, looking so incredibly hot.

"How are you?"

"I'm great, good!" I feel so uncomfortable in this situation. "And you?"

"Yeah, good. But, I want to apologize about last night."

"Oh, no need to." I wave my hand, trying to not make it a big deal.

"I was rude, and left you without a reason to my actions."

"It's fine! I get it." Christian slides his hands into his pockets, and sighs.

"I like you, and I would really like to spend more time with you." I bite my lip.

"Christian, we've talked about this." He nods.

"I know we did. But please, just give me a chance, Ana." I take a deep breath, thinking of Kate's words to me this morning. _"Just get to know him, and see where it goes."_

"Fine, one chance." He smiles, and I can't help but grin.

"Then, I'll pick you up at eight tonight." I shake my head.

"No, I get to choose where we go and what we do." I decide I want to do this under my terms, needing some kind of protection.

"Sounds good to me. What time should I pick you up?" Christian asks.

"Seven. And I'll be picking you up. See you later." I back away, and leave him probably completely confused. Now, I need to plan what we're exactly going to be doing for this date.


End file.
